the bet
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: The kids of Casper high hatch a plan to get Danny and Sam together once and for all, will it work? birthday one shot for arashi wolf princess.


**a/n: okay so this is a one shot for arashi wolf princess as you can see its called the bet, there will be no continuation its just a one shot. let's get this party started eh?**

**one shot: the bet**

**over looker's pov**

there had been a bet going around casper high to see how long it would take danny, to ask sam out. they all knew it would happen eventually so why not, make a little money in the process. tucker foley was all about the money.

so naturally it was him who started the bet via internet and from there, it went viral as things tend to do, via internet. but thats another story entirely. this story however is one of two insecure teens madly in love, who are too afraid to ask each other out, lest they loose one another to unrequited love.

it was funny really, it wasn't a romeo and Juliet type deal, it wasn't a forbidden love, or anything like that. in fact it was the opposite. it was more fairy tale love at first sight type of deal, from the moment tucker and Danny's mud fight had accidentally hit sam way back in kindergarden, it had been set in stone.

as surely as the sun, did rise and fall the pair would be together, forever and ever. this was obvious, to everyone but Danny and sam, of course. hence the reason it was taking the boy so long to make a move on his long time female best friend.

the kids of casper high constantly wondered, what would do it, why would finally get Danny to ask sam out, some feared the world would sooner end before the boy would grow a pair in that aspect. to tucker it was even more amazing, how the mighty danny phantom, could be afraid of asking a girl out.

but of course sam wasn't just a girl, she was sam, danny's one true love and tucker's best friend. this was a woman who danny wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with. though the boy didn't think it'd ever be in the cards for him and sam.

he couldn't have been more wrong, and again everyone saw this fact but him. it was truly funny the way things worked out in that matter. the kids of casper high, had hashed a plan together, they were gonna get danny and sam together if it was the last thing they did.

tucker of course was the leader of this plan, so they all got together and picked a soft more, aaron (even though our favorite trio were juniors by this point.) the boy was a goth and had died his hard white and had moss green eyes, he was a looker to any girl who like the punk rock look, and as a bonus he was in a band, so with a little money motivation, and the a list promising to come hear his bands latest gig, the boy agreed to the plan.

which was to ask sam out, and drive danny insane with jealously. yeah that would work casper high was sure of it. they all saw how danny felt if any guy he batted and eye lash toward sam, in his mind they had no right sam was his love, no one could steal her away.

so anyways tucker decided to set the plan into motion, he had told danny and sam he was sick, and secretly ditched school to meet up with Aaron, to set the plan into motion. the next day would be the day if the kids of Casper had it there way.

of course tucker was feeling miraculously better by this point, and was ready to set the plan into motion the early morning found sam tucker and sam, all gathered around there lockers which were convienitly right next to each other.

"tucker, there's no way she'd go out with you" sam stated haughtily responding, to tucker's latest antics. she couldn't deny, that tucker had gotten rather good looking over the years, despite the fact he was still a techno geek and wore his colorful attire, he was a head turner and sam knew it, though she pretended not to.

hell tucker had even had a few girl friends, nothing had really panned out for him yet, he simply hadn't found his girl yet, but that's another story entirely.

"oh yeah and why not" tucker stated defensively though he really didn't care, he wasn't even interested in the girl he had mentioned, he just thought of a female name and said it. he was simply trying to make small talk, and waste time until aaron came a knocking.

sam simple smirked in response, "because she's a lesbien" the girl said, matter of factly tucker couldn't help but fall out in laughter, just his luck a picking random names just his luck.

"oh" said tucker embarrassed, a little, sam just chuckled and patted him confortly on the back. "dont worry tuck, you'll find her" the girl said as smile on her face.

"yeah tuck, she's out there somewhere, i'm sure" danny decided to chime in. at this moment, aaron walked out, tucker smirked inwardly, danny and sam looked confused.

"sam right?" the boy asked, as he rubbed the back of his neck like tucker told him to, the boy needed to act dannyish, if sam were to take the bait.

"um yeah" stated sam confused.

"well i was thinking, i'm uh in a band and, i thought maybe you could come by my garage on saturday and hear us play, i uh mean if you want to." the boy said trying to act as never as possible once again rubbing the back of his neck.

sam's heart stopped, she was being asked out, this hadn't happened in quite some time, while many other guys were attracted to her, they knew she was in love with danny, so they steered clear, and the occasional new kid would soon learn.

those were the disadvantages of a small back water town like amity park, everyone knew everyone, hell there was only one high school in the whole town. sam was flattered, she thought about the proposition in her mind, and smiled, she didn't think danny saw her in a romantic light so the girl figured what did she have to loose.

"are you asking me out" the girl asked just clarifying. the boy nodded, before he begun to babble.

"i am but uh if you don't wanna come, i could i mean well, i i'll just leave you alone or, i uh-" the boy stuttered doing a damn good job of acting nervous.

"i'd love to go out with you" sam said a fake smile on her face, though she didn't know why she wasn't really smiling, a hot guy was asking her out and all she could think of was Danny. she was in deep.

she heard Danny grown from behind her the girl turned round to meet the angry face of Danny Fenton.

"sam that guy could be a predator, or anyone, you're just gonna go out with some stranger the boy said" visibly shaking in anger.

"i can take care of my self" the girl said ignoring Danny's antics, his blood was boiling he felt like his very life force was being ripped away from him.

"i know you can, but i worry" the boy said calming a bit pinching the bridge, of his nose, tucker was enjoying the show.

"why" asked sam, danny was shocked at this, didn't she think he cared.

"youre my best friend" he said softly

"tucker goes on dates, you don't worry about him." the girl stated, her arms crossed ready to go into feminist mode before danny's next outburst, stopped her in her tracks.

"i'm not in love with tucker, god dammit!" Danny blurted before he even realized what he said, once he did realize it, he was sure he'd lost sam.

"you love me" sam said in disbelief.

"i um, i've been in love with you for as long as i can remember, i tried to fight it cause of course you don't feel the sam way, but i can't fight it, i'm madly in love with you sam clarice manson, and i'd do anything, if you'd give me a chance." the boy said putting his heart on the line, he was terrified.

he thought he lost sam forever he was sure of it. sam just walked up to him, and got real close, and looked him straight in the eye, his ocean blue eyes meeting her amethyst ones.

"i've been in love with you for as long as i can remember, i didn't think you felt the same way, i didn't say anything cause, i thought you didn't like me back" the girl confessed, as danny's heart soared, through the air and high in the clouds, of happiness, the girl of his dreams loves him back, his love for her wasn't unrequited at all.

the pair didn't notice, the crowd gathered around them as they kissed, and blocked out the world around them. they didn't even notice the students cheering or, the flashes of camera's or the exchanges of money, or the fact that mister lancer was coming down the hall way.

"50 shades of grey, what the hell is going on here, you two love birds in my office now" lancer screamed as the crowd dispersed, and danny as sam breathlessly broke apart twin smiles, on there faces and love in there eyes, they didn't even care that they were in a world of trouble. oh and once there parents found out… perhaps this is a romeo and juiliet story after all.

**a/n: and that concludes the story hope you liked it. happy belated birthday arashi wolf princess please review**


End file.
